Bulk containers are known in the art. They are often used to ship large quantities of related materials. For example, in the food industry, large fruits such as melons, or grains such as wheat may be shipped in a bulk container. At the store, often the entire larger bulk container is placed on the market floor for customer access.
There are problems that arise from the standard bulk container. One fundamental problem results from the overall weight of the packaged material. For example, when shipping melons, the weight of the melons may damage melons located toward the bottom of the container. To alleviate the problem, the bulk containers often include a divider panel that is configured to divide the interior of the container into smaller storage regions. However, current bulk bin designs do not allow for the container and the divider panels to be formed from a single sheet of foldable material. As such, additional forming processes are required to make the container. This causes additional time and expense to those using the containers.